


Through The Fallout

by nostalgic_blossom



Series: I See Fire Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ((omg)), AU, Almost Famous Harry, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Complete, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Epilogue, Happy Ending, Louis in Lace, M/M, Making Love, Recovery, School Teacher Louis, Slight Worrying, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_blossom/pseuds/nostalgic_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 years in the future and Louis feels like he is conquering his fallout.<br/>Sequel to I See Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hey! I'm sorry this too a REALLY long time to post. My life was completely hectic and I didn't have as much time to write as I would have liked but without further a due, here's the epilogue (sort of?) to I See Fire

After Louis got out of the hospital, Harry drove him home. Louis was snuggled up in the passenger seat of Harry's car, wrapped up in a sweater which more than likely belonged to Harry. Every so often, he would pick at the gauze wrapped around his wrists and Harry would reach over to lace their fingers together to distract him and create a barrier between Louis's picky fingers and the sanitary material. A small smile formed on the older's face when this happened and after a while, Harry began to think Louis would pick at his bandage just to hold Harry's hand. From that moment on, they were inseparable and just became a thing.  
  
-  
  
Louis got home from work, taking off his shoes and coat, putting both in the closet by the door. He set his briefcase of the table and looked around, figuring Harry was working because his shoes were still by the door. He hummed and loosened his tie a bit, walking down the hall to the room and opening the door to the room on the left. "Are you busy?" Louis asked sheepishly as he poked his head into the spare room Harry was using as his studio/work space type room. Harry looked up at his fiancé and smiled widely, shaking his head.  
  
"Never for you, babe." He said as Louis walked over to him. Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek as the older boy sat in his lap. "How was your day, love?" Harry asked, setting his pen down on his notebook and wrapping his arms around Louis's middle. Louis snuggled back into him and shrugged casually, trying to sneak a peek at what Harry was writing. Harry chuckled and closed the notebook, making Louis turn around so the boy was straddling him in the chair. "Come on, now. Talk to me."  
  
Louis just shrugged again, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder and sighing softly. The smell of Harry immediately started relaxing the older boy as he leaned against him. "Just been a bad day. Everything went wrong." He mumbled sadly. Harry hummed and rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to his temple. Louis didn't really have days like this anymore but he always made sure to make the boy happy before they went to bed. Harry knew being around growing kids who were just on 'go' all the time was not easy for Louis because he was only one person controlling around 20 kids for 6 hours a day.  
"Everything like what, love?" Louis groaned at Harry's question.  
"Everything. Nothing is going right."  
"Is this not right? Us having a nice little snuggle after work? Was gonna take you out tonight. We made the plans to do so last night, right? Did you forget?"  
  
Louis blushed in embarrassment. Truth is, in all the mayhem and bustle of today's events, he had completely forgotten Harry was taking him out for a nice dinner to end the week off in a pleasant note, just the two of them. "Oh, damn it. I'm sorry, Hazza. I completely forgot." He mumbled in shame, head bowed down between his shoulders. Harry's chuckle normally would have made Louis feel self-conscious but he knew this certain laugh was just to let him know that he was joking around, letting him know it was okay.  
"It's alright, darling. How about you go clean up? Have a nice relaxing shower and get all dolled up, make yourself look as beautiful as ever and then we'll go out. I have a bit more work to do with this song before I want to leave if that's okay?"  
  
Louis nodded a little and planted a deep and long kiss on Harry's lips before climbing off and heading off towards the bathroom once he shut the door to Harry's studio behind him. Harry was an up and coming artist, just having released his first album and getting ready for his first tour as well.  
  
They both knew the consequences of this and the outcomes of Harry's job but Louis wanted him to do this. It was something they had both decided on as a couple even though they both knew Louis would be left alone a lot. He had a lot of support behind him and Harry made a promise to contact him one way or another at least once a day to make sure that everything was alright on both ends but in the end, Louis wanted Harry to be happy with what he was doing and if this made the boy happy, Louis would do whatever was needed.  
  
Harry was leaving for his first European tour in 2 weeks and Louis was both nervous for and proud of his fiancé. It was a small tour, only around 21 or 22 shows in 2 months so it wasn't something major. Harry had decent sized breaks between some of his shows so he could fly home whenever Louis needed him and constantly reminded Louis of this. Harry was so supportive and understand and Louis was madly and completely head over heels for the boy because of it.  
  
This would be good for the both of them, really, and it would be beneficial if Harry got big in this career. They could get a nice house, maybe start a family if they were both willing. Thoughts like that made Louis's belly somersault but he just reminded himself that he wouldn't be alone. Ever. Not with Harry by his side, even when they were apart. It sounded cheesy and cliché in Louis's head but he really didn't give a -excuse his language- flying fuck if he was being honest.  
  
Louis walked into their en-suite and turned on the shower, shedding his clothes and stepping in under the warm stream. Goosebumps appeared on his body, making him shiver from the water. Louis spent a little bit more time in the shower than usual because Harry wouldn't be pleased if he got in and got out right away. Tonight was about Louis and he knew that this was what Harry had planned.  
  
He took extra time to wash his body, making sure he got every little part of him washed. He shampooed and conditioned his hair, deeply massaging his scalp which made him moan a little to himself. Louis even shaved his legs smooth with his new vanilla scented shaving cream. When Louis was done, he grabbed his favourite fluffy towel to wrap around himself and another one to quickly dry off his hair.  
  
As he waited for his hair to dry a little bit, he began to moisturize his body. Rubbing the sweet smelling lotion all over his body, closing his eyes for a moment and massaging his skin. Louis dropped the towel into the bin with the other dirty ones, pulling out his blow dryer to fix his hair. He put in his hair product and began to dry his hair, making it nice and fluffy. Once his hair was styled, he put on a nice pink tinted chapstick and a bit of mascara to make his eyes pop.  
  
Padding into his and Harry's bedroom, he walked to the dresser and opened his underwear drawer. Louis smirked as he pulled out his pretty, black laced panties. He loved that pair because they made him feel incredibly sexy, they didn't leave panty lines and most importantly, they drove Harry mad. Louis hummed and walked to the closet to find something nice to wear, deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white, speckled button down with a black cardigan on top.  
  
Giving himself a once over, Louis giggled to himself because he felt sexy. He walked down the hallway, knocking on Harry's door to see if he was ready. Harry closed his notebook and set it aside, looking up at his fiancé. "Damn it, baby. You look so beautiful." He purred as he got up, walking towards him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis's tiny waist, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss.  
  
Louis blushed, hiding his face in Harry's chest once they broke the kiss. "Thank you. You look handsome, yourself." He hummed, hands pressed against his chest on either side of his head. His fingers rubbing against the silk cloth material of his fiancé's shirt. Harry must have changed right before Louis got home so they could leave once Louis showered.  
  
Harry was in nice black jeans and a black dress shirt with white hearts, a shirt that was one of Louis's personal favourites. He liked to wear it with nice panties and cook breakfast for Harry on Sunday mornings, after they went out for a little hangout for Harry's work on Saturday nights. It didn't happen often but Louis treasured those moments when they happened.  
  
The arms around Louis's waist hesitantly left but one went to hold his hand. Louis loved holding Harry's hand, his dainty, soft hand enclosed by Harry's larger, calloused one. Harry walked ahead of him, leading him down the hall and to the mudroom by the main entrance. "I already made our reservations but if you'd like something else, we can ditch?" He chuckled, getting Louis's coat off of the rack.  
  
Louis blushed, slipping on his grey plimsolls. "We can go have a nice meal. You already made reservations and I would hate to say no after you went through all that trouble. Besides, we deserve a nice dinner out. We haven't had one in a long time." He decided, standing up and slipping on his pea-coat. Harry nodded and smiled down at him, holding out his hand for Louis to take once his coat was slipped on.  
  
Harry, being the proper gentleman he was, took Louis out to his car, opened the passenger side door for him and shut it once the boy got it. He then walked around and got in the car himself. Louis was buckled up, smiling lovingly over at his fiancé who was buckling his own seat belt and starting up the car. His hand immediately went over to Louis's, only driving with one hand so he could hold that of his significant other.  
  
The drive there was relatively short but full of jokes and both boys singing obnoxiously, despite their lovely voices when they tried to sing. Goofing around was just so much more fun. As Harry pulled into the restaurant parking lot, he quickly instructed Louis to stay where he was as he got out and raced around the front of the Range Rover to open the door. Louis blushed, his cheeks turning a rose-pink colour, and carefully got out of the vehicle with the help of Harry.  
  
They walked towards the restaurant entrance, Louis a step in front of Harry and Harry's hand securely placed on the small of his fiancé's back while holding open the door for him. "Thank you." Louis said politely, smiling up at Harry while they walked up to the host's booth and Harry gave his name for the reservations. Their hostess, a lovely girl named Lydia, took them to their table, took their coats and told them their waitress would be with them soon.  
  
The boys were in the back of the restaurant at a lovely table which overlooked the whole dining area. It was relatively secluded but the lighting made everything seem quite mysterious while being romantic. Candle light was the main source of light with a bit of glow from above their heads. Black was the main colour, little dashes of red on things such as the curtain and the plush, red chairs along with gold napkin rings and curtain ties gave it a lovely -and needed- splash of colour. Very elegant, in Louis's opinion.  
  
Harry pulled out the chair of Louis, kissing his temple quickly after he sat down and was pushed in to the table. He sat across from Louis, smiling brightly at Louis's awestruck look. "Do you like it, baby? I figured it would be a nice treat for us. A special date for no reason other than because you deserve it." Harry said, reaching across the table to take one of Louis's hands in his own.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I love it. I just feel so under-dressed now." Louis said with embarrassment in his voice that was also clearly evident on his cheeks. Harry hummed and rubbed his thumb over the top of Louis's hand and reassured him he looked beautiful just as their waitress walked up with two menus.  
  
"Hello there. My name is Emily and I will be your server this evening. Our special tonight is a delightful seafood chowder served with half a fresh baguette and a small side salad. Can I get you anything to start?" She asked with a bright smile, placing a menu in front of each boy before pulling out her notepad and a pen.  
  
"Just a water is fine for me." Louis said, Harry ordering the same for a drink before requesting a little more time to look over their menus. Emily nodded and left to get their drinks as they continued to look over the menus. Harry let out a low chuckle, causing Louis to look up in curiosity.  
"What do you think if I get the seafood chowder?" Louis snorted.  
"I think I won't kiss you tonight unless you brush your teeth."  
  
By the time Emily got back with their ice water, Harry had decided against the seafood chowder and went with the steak, a side of mashed potatoes and a side salad, getting a basket of bread sticks for both boys to share. Louis wanted a spicy vegetable pasta which also came with a side salad. She took their orders and left soon after.  
  
The boys were in a nice, comfortable silence, listening to the soft instrumental background music play. Louis smiled over at Harry, taking a sip of his water before he caught Harry's expectant gaze. "Well, we can't avoid this, love. Tell me what had happened today." Harry said, his thumb going back to rub a soothing pattern on the top of Louis's hand. With a deep sigh, Louis began.  
  
"It's hard, Haz. It's hard to watch nearly 20 kids for 6 hours a day, 5 days a week. I love kids but they truly are a handful. Jaxson was being a brat to Tommy, Ruby got sick and had to go home. My classroom was a disaster, I spilled my tea all over my lesson planner first thing in the morning so I was basically lost for the day. Maybe I just wasn't meant for this."  
  
Harry sighed weakly. "I understand that today was hard for you because it seemed like everything was going wrong, but it is okay. I promise you that you are an amazing teacher and you are completely cut out for this. All your students love you and today was just a fluke. People have good days and they have bad days. Today is just one of your bad days but remember how long it has been since you really had one of those days." Louis nodded, biting his lip shyly. He knew Harry was right because he hadn't had a bad day in months. "Feeling better about things now?"  
  
Louis hummed and nodded, glancing around before quickly leaning over the table to press a quick kiss on Harry's lips. "I am feeling much better, thank you, baby. It means a lot to me that you always explain things like this to me. It helps me see things clearer." He said honestly, knowing his mind could get a bit hazy with negativity sometimes.  
  
Their food came shortly after they finished their serious talk, the smells alone making their mouths water. The salads looked nice once Emily set them down but when she placed down Louis's large dish of pasta and Harry's decent sized steak and mash, they forgot all about the salad.  
  
A basket of bread sticks was set between them, the waitress asking if they needed anything else before she left. Louis quickly -but politely- said no, his stomach growling from hunger which made Harry chuckle while beginning to cut up his steak.  
  
Louis twirled his fork around his pasta, placing the forkful of linguine and bits of vegetable and sauce in his mouth. He moaned softly at the taste of the delicious dish. His tongue began to tingle from the spice of it. It was truthfully the best pasta dish Louis had ever eaten and he was definitely requesting that they ate there again, despite the pricey food. It was absolutely worth it.  
  
Harry was also enjoying his meal, his steak half eaten already and his potatoes smothered in gravy. "Is it good?" Harry asked Louis, smiling widely. The other boy didn't even answer, putting more pasta on the fork and holding it over the table to Harry's mouth - he accepted the bite gratefully. Harry didn't offer Louis a bite of his steak though because Louis didn't really eat a lot of red meat so it would be pointless.  
  
"Holy fuck." Harry said, blushing after he realized he cursed. "This is amazing." Louis giggled at Harry's actions, nodding as he set the pasta aside to work on his garden salad. The two boys had light conversation through their dinner, Harry asking about Louis's upcoming school plans and Louis asking about the tour.  
  
They finished their meal and Louis _really ___wanted dessert. Harry ordered a single piece of chocolate mousse cheesecake to share. The boys were feeding each other bites of the sweet dessert, taking turns sipping on a single glass of wine as well. Harry claimed it brought out the flavour of the chocolate, he was right, but refused to have too much because he was driving home.  
  
Harry paid the bill and helped Louis up from his chair. They walked to get their coats and were on their way to the car. It was a quiet drive back home, Louis yawning every so often which caused Harry to do the same. There were slow songs playing on the radio, Harry having his phone connected to Bluetooth with his slow mix playing.  
  
They walked in to the house, each shedding their shoes and coats. Harry locked the door and switched off all the unnecessary lights while Louis went to their bedroom to get undressed. He was in his black panties and one of Harry's white shirts, folding down the bed sheets and switching on the nightlights when Harry entered his room. Louis was absolutely beaming from the lovely evening he had spent with his phenomenal fiancé.  
  
Harry smiled at the sight of Louis in his underwear and having such a pleased expression. He walked in, pressing his chest of Louis's back and wrapping his arms around his tiny waist. A few kisses were pressed along Louis's head as Harry swayed them gently. "You look so beautiful, baby. So, so beautiful in your panties and my shirt." He whispered into Louis's ear softly.  
  
Louis hummed in response, turning around to wrap his arms around Harry's neck and going up on his tiptoes to kiss him. "Mm, thank you, darling. And thank you for giving me such an amazing evening out with you. It made me feel so much better." He said honestly. "Now, get undressed and get ready for bed, yeah? I'm zonked."  
  
Harry chuckled and nodded, getting out of his pants and dress shirt and setting them in their laundry basket. "Alright, baby. Come on." He said after getting into bed and opening his arms wide for his fiancé. Louis giggled and crawled into bed, snuggling up to Harry while the younger boy securely wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Louis cuddled into Harry, smiling and feeling so much better now that the day was over with and he didn't have to stress about all thanks to Harry. An idea popped into Louis's head in that moment. Since Harry made him feel better, Louis would do the exact same for him only in a different way. Louis buried his face in Harry's neck, kissing at the smooth skin there. A smirk made its way on to Harry's lips as soon as Louis's lips made contact with his skin. "You sure about this, baby?"  
  
Instead of giving a verbal response, Louis just nodded and started to suck a mark right underneath Harry's jawline. Harry's hands made their way to Louis's lower back, moving in soft strokes from his back to his bum and back up. Louis wanted to make Harry feel as wonderful as he had that night with dinner and a nice cuddle.  
  
"Do you want a blowie before we get into this?" Louis asked softly, biting on to Harry's neck gently as he reached down between them to grope Harry shamelessly. Harry shook his head and moaned softly as he grabbed Louis's ass hard enough to make him let out a delightful squeal that was like music to his ears.  
  
"Come on, baby. Get the lube and we'll get started, hmm?" Harry said softly, rubbing Louis's ass while the older boy reached over to the bedside table to grab the sweet lube. Louis pulled back to scramble out of Harry's lap and lay down beside him, watching Harry as he pulled off his shirt. Louis slipped off his own, Harry's, shirt and shimmied his hips while Harry teasingly pulled off Louis's panties.  
  
Louis whimpered as Harry began to kiss along Louis's thighs. "B-Baby, come on. Don't be a tease right now." Louis begged, lifting his hips up into the air to prove his point even further to his fiancé. Harry hummed, moving up to peck Louis's lips while he blindly reached for the lube Louis had just retrieved. Louis heard the pop of the cap and a few seconds later, Louis felt a push at his hole before Harry was pushing one of his fingers inside.  
  
"Feel good, lovey?" Harry asked, leaning over Louis as he twisted his finger around inside of him. Louis whimpered and nodded, pushing his hips down. Harry would sometimes wake Louis up early to just get him off with his fingers so Louis was used to having fingers inside of him. "Mm, how about I put in another one?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Harry pushed another finger inside of Louis, making the boy moan out. He got to work, twisting and turning them inside of him while applying enough pressure to make Louis roll his hips down. "Want more, Hazza." Louis whimpered, eyes closed as Harry pressed in firmly.  
  
Two fingers deep in Louis, Harry smirked as the older boy reached down to pull at his wrist. Louis just wanted his fiancé in him instead of only his fingers. "Hey, relax, baby. You'll get what you want soon." Harry hummed, pulling his fingers from Louis. "It may hurt a little bit if I go in now. Do you want that or some more prep?" He asked, just to make sure, even though he was about 99% sure he knew what Louis would pick.  
  
"I want you now." Louis pouted, squirming around on the bed before reaching for the lube and handing it to Harry. Nodding, Harry pulled off his boxers before he took the sweet smelling lube from him and popped open the cap. He poured some in his palm, stroking it over his prick before tossing the tube aside and wiping his hand on their comforter. Knowing Louis was about to yell at him for that, he pulled the boy closer by his thighs.  
  
Aligning himself, Harry leaned down to kiss him whilst sliding himself inside of Louis. The little moans Louis made when he did this were his absolute favourite. Louis happily kissed his fiancé, pressing himself up into the younger boy and emitting little mewls. Call him corny if you may, but Harry always felt so close and connected with Louis while they were being intimate.  
  
Harry pulled his hips back out of Louis just a little bit, only enough to have him whimpering and reaching out for the young boy push back inside of him. To this, Harry complied and thrusted back in then out enough until he was able to build up a nice, steady pattern and Louis was whining out.  
  
Louis moaned softly, clawing at Harry's back while the boy thrusted into him. "Ha-Hazza, feels so nice." He babbled, eyes closed and body rocking. Harry smirked and went a little bit harder, making Louis cry out. Louis was in pure bliss with Harry right now, as per usual whenever they made love. It had been about a week since they had done any form of sexual activity with their hectic schedules but their alone time was always worth it.  
  
"Feel good, huh? You like that? You like when daddy takes care of you?" Harry grunted in his ear, one hand beside Louis's head to hold himself up while the other was under Louis, groping at his plump ass. Louis's heart began to race when Harry referred to himself as 'daddy.' It was something they tried out a few times in the past and only when Harry thought Louis really needed taking care of. Louis was driven absolutely mad by it, if he was honest, yet never really told Harry.  
  
"Y-Yes, daddy. I love when you take care of me." Louis replied, biting his lip and pushing his hips down to meet with Harry's thrusts. It took longer than necessary for his words to come out, every 2 or 3 words being cut off by a moan. He reached down, going to stroke himself but Harry caught his wrist before he even made contact with himself.  
  
"None of that." Harry growled lowly in his ear, pinning his wrist down to their mattress. Louis whimpered as Harry increased his speed, making their headboard thud into the wall. Before they had a home of their own, they would have gotten in so much shit from the landlord in their apartment complex but now, they could be as loud and as rough as they wanted.  
  
"Gotta be a good little boy for me. Be a good boy for daddy, yeah?" Harry moaned, adjusting them so he was on his knees with Louis's legs over his thighs. He leaned forward, fucking into him and nipping at his neck.  
  
"Will be a good boy. Daddy, oh gosh!" Louis cried out as Harry's prick started to jab into his prostate. "Right there, right there!" He chanted out like a proper pornstar. "Daddy! Fuck!" Harry smirked at the reactions he was getting from Louis, encouraging him to go harder. One nice scrape of Harry's teeth had Louis's skin bleeding a bit, making Louis cry out at the sting of pain.  
  
He was incredibly turned on, the way Harry was biting at his neck and calling himself daddy was bringing him to the edge without even being touched. The moments when Harry made Louis cum untouched were the best and the worst. He loved the sensation of it but he hated the teasing and really, that is all it was.  
  
Regardless, it didn't take long at all before Louis arched his back, panting unbelievably fast for someone who was only having sex but in his defense, Harry was pounding into him. "H-Harry!" He cried out, closing his eyes as he came between them.  
  
"Yeah, baby. Hold on, I'm almost there." Harry moaned, holding his hips as he went harder. Louis whimpered a little bit as the over stimulation started becoming too much. As if Harry knew his troubles, he came inside of Louis with a soft groan of his name. Harry laid on top of him, being careful not to crush him as he caught his breath. Louis gently rubbed his back, his fingertips dancing over Harry's tacky skin and pressing a kiss to his temple before whispering in his ear.  
"Love you."  
  
Harry smiled then got up after a minute and went to their en-suite, grabbing a wet flannel because he knew Louis hated falling asleep with drying cum on him. He gently cleaned off his belly, pressing a kiss to the wet skin after wiping him up. "Feel better, sweets?" Louis nodded sleepily, eyes drifting shut. Louis heard Harry chuckle as he set the washcloth in their laundry bin before slipping into the bed behind him. "I love you." Harry said before he pulled Louis into a nice spooning position, softly humming to his fiancé to help him sleep well.  
  
Louis fell asleep in his fiancé's arms, a cliché smile on his face while being held protectively. He had said it many times before but he never failed to remind himself that things would be okay. He had Harry, he had a loving family, supportive friends and nothing dreadful would ever compare and overrule that. He would never left himself forget how far he has come. He has conquered his fallout and would continue to every day of his life. A fight he was ready to face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I See Fire a lot. I had a lot of fun writing it, honestly. It was my first published story on here and I really enjoyed the support. Thank you all so much.. Much love, x


End file.
